1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a an insulated concrete forming system, more particularly to a system of supports that maintains forms in a desired spacial relationship between which concrete is poured.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
Typical wall-forming systems employ "blocks", which work as a pair of panels spaced apart by a system of "ties" and are stacked to form a wall of the desired height. The panels can be made of wood or some other material. More effective systems utilize panels of lighter weight materials such as polystyrene. The ties which hold the panels in the predetermined spatial relationship have typically been dowels of fixed length inserted from the outside of the panels through the form and perpendicular to the plane of the panels. These dowels have usually been expensive steel rods which are costly to transport. In an effort to reduce the cost of transportation such ties have been manufactured from lightweight plastics. However, such plastic ties, while they do address certain cost issues, are not without problems.
Another problem with the plastic tie of the prior art is that ties placed at the top and/or bottom of the form protrude above or below the form and, have to be cut. Alternatively, no ties may be used or a half tie could be placed at the top or bottom of the form, thus eliminating the need for cutting any tie at the top of the form. However this involves manufacture transport and stocking of the ties. The absence of ties at the top and bottom of the form, however, results in structural instability and reduced strength of the form and can pose a safety threat to workers while concrete is being poured.
A further problem with the ties of the prior art is that they are flimsy and composed of two or more parts. Ties which are very narrow and thin do not lend much to the structural integrity of the concrete form, and ties which are composed of a plurality of pieces may separate and weaken the form while concrete is being poured into it.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide an improved tie of a single length and height which can be used to form panel walls of varying heights, while providing for the strength and stability of forms stabilized by top and bottom tie without the need for specialized top and bottom ties or foam panels with dedicated middle or top and bottom elements.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a tie which can be used to hold the uppermost and bottommost portions of the panels together in order to maintain the structural integrity of the form while concrete is being poured into it
It is a further object of the invention to provide a tie formed from a single piece of plastic to eliminate the chance of a tie separating while it is being subjected to the stresses of concrete being poured into the form.